Trapped Inside A Garage
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge all get locked up in a garage, and there's no way out! How will the four females get out of this one? I don't know, I'm too busy wondering what Shadow's up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped Inside A Garage**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, it's a Sonic The hedgehog version of another certain popular fanfic I have. I'm just quite in the mood for these things. Anyway, I don't want to say much and ruin the atmosphere. And that's it, really. So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Sonic The hedgehog ran as fast as he could, screaming as Amy Rose was catching up on him. Sonic then spotted an empty lot, openig the garage door as he ran inside. Amy followed, looking around in the shockingly huge garage as Sonic dashed out quickly, laughing as he pressed a button and zipped away. Amy gasped as she noticed she was lock3ed in, pounding the door and requesting to be let out.

"Hey! Let me out!" Amy cried as she continued pounding on the garage door.

"Give up. We've been trapped in here for two hours," A familiar voice brought up, belonging to Blaze The Cat.

Amy gasped in shock as she turned around, astonished to see Blaze, Cream The Rabbit, and Rouge The Bat all inside the garage. "Rouge? Blaze? Cream? What are you all doing in here?"

Cream sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "Some meanie grabbed me and chucked me in here, and now I can't find Cheese..."

Blaze folded her arms as he closed her eyes, complaining, "I was going with Silver on another of his pizza deliveries, but I was locked up in here by Eggman Nega."

Rouge rubbed her hair as she commented with a rather gruff voice, "I was looking for the jewels, but I accidentally slipped, and now I can't find a way out." She pointed upward at the ceiling, commenting, "Hell, there's not even windows in here!"

Amy sighed as she fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around her ankles. "Oh well. I can't be all that bad, right?"

Silence. Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Amy all exchanged looks as Amy's stomach started growling. Amy noticed and started laughing nervously as she blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, there's the account of hunger," Amy recollected as she sighed, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well over a year and I haven't touched this at all... damn shame on me.

* * *

"So, anyone know of a good game to play?" Cream asked as she played around with her ears.

Amy yawned as she was lying on a broken refrigerator, using it as a bed. "Oh, it beats me. We've been stuck here for how long?"

Blaze shrugged as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we could think of something."

Rouge looked up, painting some papers she found in a box with a green paintbrush, drawing the Master Emerald. "Like what, may I ask?"

Blaze raised her hand, summoning a flame. "I can burn it down, for one."

Amy, Cream, and Rouge all looked at each other turning back to Blaze and shaking their heads in unison. "Nah."

Blaze groaned as she folded her arms. "Oh, fine. I'll keep the flames to myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy turned about in her manmade bed, turning to face Rouge. "So, how are things with you and Knuckles?"

Rouge, who was sitting on a broken wooden chair, shrugged. "Eh, me and Knux are doing fine. He hasn't mentioned anything about the Master Emerald, so I just hang about with him."

"Do you still intend to steal it, Ms. Rouge" Cream asked sweetly as she titled her head to the right, standing up on the floor.

Rouge sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I don't really know. Then again, I don't really care." She looked past Cream, to see Blaze doing something with a screwdriver. "And what are you up to?"

Blaze glanced briefly as she resumed using the screwdriver, trying to get the nails unscrewed. "I'm trying to get this thing loose. Maybe if I can get all of them loose, the door will be able to open."

Rouge chuckled, placing her right hand on her chin. "Heh. Good luck with that," She commented, shaking her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy let out a bored sigh, her hands down on her red dress as she glanced back up at Cream, Rouge, and Blaze. "Does anyone want to do something fun?"

Cream raised her left hand, but then placed it back down. "Well, I... err... ohh, nevermind."

Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Man, I am so bored, I could literally entertain myself by passing gas."

Rouge folded her arms, eyeing Amy oddly. "What are you implying, pinky?"

Blaze sighed, her right hand on her face as she lowered her eyes. "Amy wants to make us have a burping and farting contest to entertain ourselves."

Cream gasped, placing her hands on her face. "Oh my! That sounds gross! Ewww!"

Blaze nodded her head. "Gross and stupid. We should save up our energy."

Amy stood up, shaking her arms frantically. "But what are the chances of us getting out of here?"

Rouge rubbed the back of her head. "That reminds me... how did Sonic not notice us?"

Blaze glanced over to Rouge. "It was too dark, remember?"

Cream trembled with fright. "Dark and scary... ehhh..."

Amy rubbed the back of her head. "Well, how did you get here again then, Blaze?"

Blaze glared at Amy. "I told you. Nega took me and stashed me in here."

Amy gasped, raising her right hand up to her face. "Do you think... he has the Sol Emeralds?"

Blaze glared back ay Amy, folding her arms. "No duh."

Rouge sighed, tapping her right foot as she tried to think. "Okay... what if we tried to put a hole through the wall?"

"Tried it." Blaze commented, closing her eyes and folding her arms. "Let's just say I need to relax my muscles a bit..."

Cream raised her right hand. "Well, Amy does have her Piko Piko Hammer!"

"That I lost when I tripped over in Emerald Hill Zone," Amy commented as she folded her arms, "Stupid badniks made me lose my chance to get Sonic good!"

Blaze and Rouge both gave Amy odd glances. "Wait... you lost your hammer to badniks?" Glancing at each other, Blaze and Rouge both laughed heartily.

Cream jumped down from the bunch of tires, comforting Amy, who was fuming with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was literally half awake, her eyes closing and then opening up again. Blaze and Rouge were both sitting on a cardboard box, while Cream was tryng to find something soft to cuddle.

"So, uhh, how about a card game?" Amy yawned as she stretched her arms.

Blaze folded her arms together in annoyance. "Does it look like we have cards?"

Amy was about to say something, but then dropped her right index finger. "Ooh... good point."

Rouge shrugged, pulling out a bright wooden paddle from her chest. "Well, I do have this paddle."

"Does it have its ball?" Cream asked as she poked her head out of the tires.

Rouge shook her head as she turned the paddle over. "Nope, no ball, it's just the paddle. By itself."

All of the girls sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge were so bored, they would literally tear each other apart. Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Amy to cover her stomach with both of her hands.

"Does anyone have something sweet inside?" Amy asked as she looked around.

Blaze scoffed, her arms folded together. "If we had sweets in here, we would all be fat."

Cream sniffled as she held her hands together. "You don't mean that, Ms. Blaze... do you?"

Blaze rubbed the back of her head. "Well..."

Cream started crying loudly. Rouge growled as she grabbed two tin can lids and placed them over her ears.

"Way to go, cat girl," Rouge remarked as she rolled her eyes.

Blaze stuck her tongue out at Rouge. "Bite me, batty!"


	7. Chapter 7

Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge wondered if they were ever going to get out of the garage they were trapped in.

"Do you think Sonic will come back to free us?" Amy asked as she rubbed her right arm.

Rouge shook her head, trying to find a sparkling object on the floor. "I doubt it. Since he pulled this prank on you in the first place..."

"Good point." Amy remarked as she let out a tired sigh.

Cream's stomach growled loudly. "Man, it sure is making me hungry being in here with no food..."

Blaze placed her arms around the back of her head. "Well, there is stuff, so long as you like the stiff taste of cardboard..."

Cream sniffled. "That doesn't sound yummy at all..."

"Get used to it, kid," Rouge commented as she growled, popping her head up in a sea of car tires, "Blast! Why isn't there anything shiny in here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Amy stretched her arms as she let out a loud yawn. "Man, we have been in here forever, and there's simply nothing to do..."

Cream popped her head out from the debris, looking at Amy. "We can always play pretend! That always makes me feel good!"

Amy pushed Cream back into the cardboard box. "Yeah, I'm a bit too old for that..."

Blaze and Rouge both started laughing loudly as they tried catching their breath.

"That was a good one!" Rouge exclaimed as she slapped her knees several times. "Too old for imagination..."

Blaze covered her mouth as she closed her eyes from laughing too much. "That's pretty sad, to be honest. Not having imagination is a sign that you don't have creativity."

Amy shook her arms angrily. "Oh, shut up! Like you two know of a way out of here!"

Blaze and Rouge stopped laughing, sighing as they realized that Amy was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Cream popped out of several cardboard boxes, trying to find something interesting in them. Amy started to sleep while Rouge and Blaze were talking to each other, with Blaze holding a replica of a green Sol Emerald.

"So, these are from your dimension, huh?" Rouge asked as she folded her arms.

Blaze rolled her eyes as she tilted her head. "Kinda... I can't seem to figure out whether I'm from another dimension, or a possible bad future." She shook her head as he sighed, closing her eyes. "It's oh so very confusing."

Rouge nodded. "I can understand. SEGA must not have gone too much into thought with it, huh?"

Blaze sighed as she looked back at Rouge. "Sadly, that's the most likely scenario. They didn't bother with logic because they wanted it out by Christmas."

Rouge rubbed the back of her head. "You realize the fourth wall is dead now, right?"

Blaze nodded as she shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy groaned as she woke back up, stretching her arms as she lifted up her left leg. "Are we ever gonna get out of here?"

Blaze wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "No."

Amy farted loudly, lifting her leg down as she sighed in disappointment.

Rouge picked up a shovel, hitting the ground with it. "Well, we better start making some graves..."

Cream held her hands together as she sniffled. "Oh, I don't like the sound of that..."

Amy patted Cream on the back. "Don't worry, Cream. She's just playing around!"

Blaze and Rouge both rolled their eyes as they shook their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy yawned as she stretched her arms again. Blaze, who had her arms folded, rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"How many times are you gonna stretch your arms?" Blaze asked.

Amy turned to Blaze, tilting her head to the right as she placed her right hand on her hip. "What do ya mean, Blaze?"

Blaze shook her head. "I mean, you're always stretching. Don't you have anything better to do than just stretch all the time?"

Amy placed her right hand on her face. "Well... honestly not really, no."

Cream started to cry as she placed both of her hands on her face. "I wanna go home! Waaah!"

Rouge growled as she shook her head, pushing the cardboard boxes out of the way. "Damn... there has to be a way out of here..."


	12. Chapter 12

Amy Rose sighed of annoyance as she placed her hands down on her red dress. "We've been trapped in here for nearly two years. You would think we would have figured a way out."

Blaze wrapped both of her arms around the back of her head. "Patience is a virtue, Amy. We'll get out soon."

Rouge was holding a wooden baseball bat in her right palm. "Of course! Now stand back, I'm gonna strike!" Rouge ran towards the garage door and slammed the baseball bat as hard as she could, but the bat shattered into pieces. Rouge screamed as she was then covered in splinters from the bat, causing Cream to scream in horror as she covered her eyes.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Our heroine," She sarcastically muttered.

Blaze sweat dropped as she lowered her arms. "Maybe we'll be in here for longer than I expected..."


	13. Chapter 13

Silver sighed as he was cleaning the empty glasses inside the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, not feeling right as Shadow was waiting for him at the green counter. Espio was reading the newspaper in the corner as usual, not really caring.

"What's up, Silver?" Shadow asked as he coincidentally was munching on an orange carrot.

Silver turned to Shadow, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm getting worried. I haven't heard of the girls in a while." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Not to mention, I haven't seen Blaze."

Shadow shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Who knows, maybe they're off on a grand adventure. You just have to go with the flow, Silver."

Silver took in a deep breath as he nodded his head. "Well, all right, Shadow. I hope the girls are okay..." He closed his eyes as he felt doubt, shaking his head. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them..."

Meanwhile inside the random garage, Amy was banging on the entrance with her hands, while Blaze and Rouge were reading old abandoned novels they found amongst the cardboard boxes, with Cream cleaning up Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.


End file.
